No More Hesitations
by oJdelight56
Summary: John looked at the phone. the number was dialed but would he ever press talk? John's hesitations cause him to think of everything that could go wrong if he told dave his feelings. DaveXJohn dont like GTFO two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is the only thing that i think i am acutally confident about. Hopefully it is as good as i think it is. This will be two chapters. This is semi based off of a friend experience with him being John,me being rose, the girl would be Dave.

Diclaimer: I do not own homestuck, rose, dave,jade, or john  
Warning: boyXboy i do not tolerate hate so if you dont like then again i say GTFO

* * *

John stared at the phone. The number was dialed but he still had not pressed talk. _I will press talk now_ he thought to him self.

He still did not. Frustrated, he through the phone on the bed then went over to the computer to pester Rose.

ectoBiologist began pestering tentacleTherapist

EB: rose i need advice.

TT: How may I assist you John.

EB: i want to call dave and you know tell him but i cant

TT: Like I said yesterday John, go for it. Who knows he might feel the same way.

EB: what if he doesn't

TT: John, just go for it. You will never know until you try

EB: fine okay I will go call him

John turned away from the computer and went back to the phone. Again he looked at the phone. His inner worries start to take over and he went back to the computer.

EB: i cant rose i just cant

TT: Can you hear that banging sound, John?

TT: It is the sound of me banging my head against the desk.

EB: do you think that i am being a coward

TT: Yes, John. I am sorry but I think you are making this harder that it should be. If you would just go for it and stop stalling you would be so much happier.

EB: what if im wrong and he doesnt like me the same way

TT: Tell me again what Jade told you.

EB: She told me she asked if he like anybody and he got a little red but refused to tell her who so she started to name off everyone he knew and that when she came to my name he got redder then made up some excuse to leave.

TT: Honestly John of you do not call him right now I will come over there and force you to!

EB: you are scary when you're mad. i will go call him now

ectoBiologist ceased pestering tentacleTherapist

John once again picked up the phone. He redialed the number and this time pressed talk. It ringed a few times but went to voice mail. "AAAAAAGGGHHHH!" he yelled then went back t the computer.

ectoBiologist began pestering tentacleTherapist

EB: he didnt answer rose

EB: i am a fail at life

EB: i will never find love

TT: John shut up! He might not be by his phone or maybe he is having another battle with his brother. Calm down and wait to see if he calls back.

EB: ok i guess your right. Sorry for freaking out

TT: It is okay John. I am used to it. You freak out quite often.

EB: i do? wow I never noticed

EB: ohm god the phone is ringing

TT: Answer it John!

John answered the phone and said "Hi!""What's up dude" Dave said. His voice was a little shaky which was not like him at all. "Nothing much." John replied. "Ok, dude I got to tell you something." Dave said. John couldn't tell if he liked where this was going. "Oh, um I do to." John said. "Ok would you mind coming over. I'd prefer if I told you in person" Dave said nervously. Now John was freaked out. Dave Strider does not get nervous. "I guess I'll be over in a few." John said. "Cool. Talk to you then. Bye" Dave said. They both hung up.

John quickly put on his shoes and coat and headed out the door. This was so much better than telling Dave over the phone. He would get to say it in person.

_Think positive_ John he told himself. _Hopefully things will go my way._

* * *

Here is a secret: if you review then i will post the second chapter sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I don't really do kisses cause I find it awkward to write and I don't really know how to write them but this story needs one so I am attempting one. It is going to suck but hey practice makes perfect, right? There is a lot of POV changing sorry.

Warnings: Boy/Boy I don't get why that should be a warning. It's not like you need to warn people it's a straight couple but whatever. two swears

* * *

Dave POV

"I am going to do. This is totally going to happen." I said to myself. I had planned this out a few days ago. It was a simple plan really. I would make sure Bro wasn't home and wouldn't be back for long time. Then I would get John to come over. When he got here I would tell him how I felt and he would feel the same. Then we would finally be together. I stood in front of the door waiting for John to arrive.

John POV

'I can't do this. This is never going to work' I thought. I am standing outside Dave's door but I can't muster up the courage to knock. All I can think of is all the horrible outcomes. What if he doesn't like me the same way? What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? What if he kicks me out or calls me _that word_?

Through all my worries I hear a quiet voice in my head. "_What if he does like the same way" _It said. I raised my hand and quietly knocked on the door.

Dave POV

The knock finally came. I put on my poker face then opened the door. My heart leaped at the sight of John and his adorkable smile. "Hi Dave!" he said. "What's up?" I said moving aside so he could come in. When he didn't move from his spot at the door I said "Are you planning on standing out there all day Egderp?" "I would rather tell you right here." He said, his smile had completely vanished. I leaned against the door frame and said "What is it?"

John POV

"Dave, I love you" was all I got out before Dave pulled me to him and desperately kissed me. I was so shocked my whole body stiffened. Dave must have felt it because he started to pull back. Before he got far I through my arms around his neck and crashed our lips together once more. His arms went around my hips pulling me even closer.

Dave POV

I am fucking kissing John Egbert. I have never been so happy in my entire life. Another thought crossed my mind. I am fucking kissing John Egbert in front of the open door. I broke the kiss. John let an adorable giggle. We let go of each other and I closed the door. Then I turned, grabbed his hand and spun him back to me. I kissed him again and again. They were short kisses but had just as much passion as the one before. I don't even know how but we ended up on my bed. After awhile we stopped kissing and simply held each other. John's breathing became calmer and I knew he was asleep. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming and John was really sleeping in my arms on my bed. I smiled to myself when I didn't wake up.

I did this. This really happened. My plan worked and John was here with me and we are finally together.

* * *

So yay this was shorter than planned but its late and i am tired. This was so awkward to write cause my sister and her friends were in the other room. It wasn't much but it still would have been if one of them had read this. Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. I really need to get a beta.

Reviews make me feel happy. It might make me write another John/Dave fiction.


End file.
